1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to headphones, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved stereo headphone which provides a pair of vibrational audio output discs adapted to rest against the temples of a user. In a concert hall listening environment, an individual receives sound waves not only through their ears, but also through vibration of the bones and other tissues of their head which transmits secondary sound waves to their audio nerves. Conventional stereo headphones transmit sound waves only adjacent to the ears of an individual. While modern stereo headphones provide a full audio frequency response range, these headphones do not simulate the secondary sound transmission experienced in a concert hall environment. In order to overcome this disadvantage and to provide an enhanced listening experience, the present invention utilizes a pair of secondary vibrational audio output discs which rests against the temples of a user, and transmit audio vibrational signals through the bones and tissues of the individual.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of headphones are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a headphone is to be found in U.S. Design Pat. No. 203,445, which issued to W. Bowell on Jan. 11, 1966. This patent discloses a sound transmitting headset which utilizes a pair of foam ear abutment discs interconnected by a "Y"-shaped linkage tubing. U.S. Pat. No. 3,263,032, which issued to E. Scanlon on July 26, 1966, discloses a stereo headphone which has a pair of speakers mounted for compound adjustment on a head band. U.S. Pat. No. 3,272,926, which issued to G. Falkenberg on Sept. 13, 1966, discloses a generally "U"-shaped head band having a pair of pivotally connected speakers. The head band is provided with telescopically extendable side portions for adapting the headphone for use by various individuals. Each speaker is formed as an ear receiving cup surrounded by a foam sound insulation ring. U.S. Pat. No. 3,547,219, which issued to C. Bothos on Dec. 15, 1970, discloses a stethoscope type headset provided with rotatable ear pieces permitting adjustment to the ear canal angles of the listener. The ear pieces are provided with amplifier cavities. A plug is utilized to connect hearing tubes attached to the ear pieces to a main sound supply outlet. U.S. Pat. No. 4,551,584, which issued to H. Mathiasen on Nov. 5, 1985, discloses a stereo headphone which is provided with a pair of temple pads adjacent the ear foam speaker units, whereby the pressure against the ear is relived by an additional holding pressure against the temple region. In order to be self adjustable for an optional pressure distribution, the earphone unit and the temple pad are mounted in each side, on a common carrier member, which is pivoted to the end of a resilient generally "U"-shaped head band about a pivot axis located between the earphone unit and the temple pad.
While the above mentioned devices are suited for their intended usage, none of these devices provide a stereo headphone having a pair of secondary audio vibrational output discs for abutment with the temple of a user for providing an enhanced concert hall acoustical effect. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of headphones, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such headphones, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.